As we all know, the principle that we can have a three-dimensional (3D) experience is that the 3D film displays both left-eye image and corresponding right-eye image. In the prior art, taking a 1080p high definition display that progressive scans at the scanning rate of 120 hertz (Hz) with a bit depth of 24 bits for example, the data transmitting rate of the 3D video is up to 1920×1080×120×24 bps (bits per second)=5.6 Gigabits per second (Gbps), i.e. there are 5.6 Gb of data to be transmitted. Thus, when transmitting 3D video data from source, such as a laptop, a handheld and so on, to sink, such as a TV, a large monitor and so on with wireless technology, the 3D data should be compressed before transmission due to the bandwidth limitation of wireless transmission. However, during the compression, the data loss of the 3D video is quite a lot leading to distorted images, which greatly affect the quality of the images.